So Close
by belle391
Summary: Eriol was just walking on a dark street when he found a girl looking so listless and exhausted. When he talked to the girl she doesn't know anything about herself besides her own name. Will they be able to find out her identity and would love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there everyone!! So this is my very first E+T fic and my very first one-shot. I actually just thought of this story while listening to the song so close by Jon McLaughlin while waiting for my friend. I hope you'll like it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS or the song So Close.

**So Close**

A man in his early twenties stood in front of a big crowd in the center of the stage and beside a grand piano with lights centered at his image. He had midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes that could captivate any girls heart with just a mere eye to eye contact. Some of the crowds were his friends back in grade school; his best friend, Syaoran who's with his girlfriend Sakura and the rest are his fans from all over the country. You might already know by now who this young man I am talking about but to be sure I'll tell you anyway. This young man was Eriol Hiragizawa a very famous singer all over the country. He had launched over five albums in his two years of being in show business and all of these albums were awarded a double platinum record. So back to the story, tonight was his first ever concert in his home town that had brought joy to his fans in his home town and finally being able to see him.

Seeing the concert hall full with people Eriol smiled a little to himself and thought, _'I hope you know I'm doing this all for you.'_ After some seconds he grabbed hold of the microphone that had been placed on top of the grand piano and walk towards the crowds just so they could see him better.

"I want to thank all of you for coming tonight. I can't tell you how much I'm grateful for your presence and that if not for all of you I may not be here right now. So to end tonight's concert I would like to dedicate this song to a special someone whom I know is always watching over me." After his little speech he could feel his tears which were threatening to fall but he managed to sweep them away and he walk back towards the grand piano and placed the microphone back to its previous place. Before starting the song he looked at the sky and smiled to himself. Then a melody can be heard followed by his singing.

You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive

It was three years ago that he met a girl with black long hair that reaches to her waist and amethyst eyes. The first time he saw her, the girl looked so listless and a bit exhausted so being the gentleman that he is he approached the girl.

"Hey there miss, but this place is not safe for a beautiful girl like you to be here." He said to the girl

"Why am I here? Where is this place?" the girl asked him.

"This is the town of Tomoeda. Do you not live here?" he asked again hoping this time he would get an answer rather than another question.

"I don't know." After the girl replied she suddenly passed out. Luckily Eriol had caught her before she hit the ground.

When they reached his house, he gently placed the girl on the bed. He can't help but admire the girl who is currently residing on his bed. 'She looks so peaceful like an angel.' He thought unconsciously while stroking the girl's hair. When he realized what he was doing he blushed furiously and let go of the girl's hair at once.

After three hours the girl finally awakened and he asked her how she felt which he was thankful that she was just fine.

"Where am I?" the girl repeated his question from before.

"I've brought you here at my house because you suddenly passed out when I was talking to you. I'm Eriol Hiragizawa by the way. May I ask your name?"

"Tomoyo but I can't remember my last name I'm sorry." The girl replied to him

"Could it be that you have amnesia?" he thought out loud.

"That can't be a woman told me that there's something I have to do in this town and that all the answers that I'm seeking will be found here." She told him.

"If that's so I'll be glad to help." He smiled at her.

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

Several weeks had passed and both of them weren't able to find out who's Tomoyo is or what she's supposed to find in that town. Though they're search may not be progressing but it is very evident that the two of them were getting closer and closer to each other. In fact Eriol had already admitted to himself that he's already in love with the mysterious girl with him. When he finally decided that he will tell Tomoyo how he felt for her on that day, they had unexpectedly found a news paper with Tomoyo's picture in it.

The only daughter of Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji (18 yrs. old) was reported missing yesterday evening. It is said that the last time the Daidouji heiress was last seen in her school and was never seen again after that. The police suspected that it's probably a kidnap and ransom but the kidnappers had not yet contacted the Daidouji household. Just this morning Sonomi Daidouji had announced to give reward money for anyone who could have some information on where her daughter might be.

Eriol looked at the date of the paper and saw that the date was March 12, 2005. _'Wait that was five years ago! She had been missing for that long?!'_ When he saw the raven haired girl he immediately showed her the paper. When Tomoyo finished reading the paper, he hugged Eriol and thanked him.

"Now that we know who your mother is I bet we can now find where you live." He said just half happily knowing that he might be apart soon from his angel.

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost, believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close

After a couple of days they finally found out where Tomoyo lives they immediately packed they're things and had gone straight to the Daidouji estate. Eriol could feel several feelings at once when they reach the very glorious estate; happiness since Tomoyo finally found her home, frightened on what they could find out and loneliness since he know that this might be the last time that he'll ever see his angel ever. However when they reach the estate they found a very shocking revelation.

"Good afternoon I'm Eriol Hiragizawa and… "Before he could finish his sentence he saw the maid with a very scared look on her face. "Miss, are you okay? Is there something wrong?" he asked the maid.

"Mi, Mi- Mistress!!! You can't you're already…" And before she could finish her sentence the maid had passed out.

"Well that was interesting." Tomoyo finally said

"She might be very shocked to see her mistress came back that she passed out." Eriol commented.

"Yeah you may be right so how about we go look around the house?" Tomoyo asked him.

"Wouldn't that be trespassing?" Eriol asked her.

"This is my home remember? So, we're not trespassing." Tomoyo told him with a wink that made him blush furiously.

Both of them entered the mansion forgetting the poor maid that had just passed out in the doorway. When they reached a room that had a door that stands out from the rest of the doors, they opened it and were shocked to see another Tomoyo lying on a bed full of flowers. They walked towards the bed to have a better view of the girl on the bed.

"Tomoyo do you have a twin sister?" Eriol asked her amazed at how the two girls near him were so very identical. He reached for the girl in the bed and was surprised to feel that the girl was very cold, ice cold in fact but she also had a very peaceful face just like Tomoyo. Just then they were interrupted by a woman around her late forties approached them.

"Tomoyo? Is that you?" the woman asked Tomoyo tears rolling down her face.

"Mom? Mom!" Tomoyo immediately recognized her mother and ran to give her a big hug.

"I've missed you so much honey!" Tomoyo's mother told her behind her shoulder.

"Me too mom! And I promise I'll never ever leave you again!" Tomoyo told her mother in between her cries.

"You can't honey. You have somewhere else to go where you're father is." Sonomi told her daughter.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked her confused on what her mother was saying.

Sonomi didn't answer her daughter's question and just handed her a piece of a newspaper.

Yesterday a body was found in the outskirts of Tomoeda and was recognized as Tomoyo Daidouji (18 yrs. old), the only heiress of the Daidouji fortune. The police analyzed the body and was found out that the cause of death was a hit on her head that had caused one of the girl's main arteries to have been cut off that lead to her internal bleeding in her head. The suspects were already caught and were now detained for their sentence.

Tomoyo could not believe what she had just read. She's now dead and so this girl in front of her was her own dead body?! On the other hand Eriol could not believe what he just read either that the girl he was in love now is already dead!

"Someone went here in our house and told me that we should preserve you're body because you're soul is still wandering around. She also said that you still don't know that you're already dead so we have to wait until you're soul finds your body before we could bury your body or else you'll wonder forever in this world and will not be able to join your father up there I heaven. I'm sorry honey this might have been a real shocked to you but you have to accept it. I know it's hard but it's the right thing to do." Sonomi told her daughter controlling her own tears to fall down again.

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far

Eriol stood in the middle of the graveyard burying the body of the girl he had fallen in love with together with Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo's mother; Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo's best friend and some of Tomoyo's friends. When the ceremony was over a girl with raven hair appeared in front of him smiling.

"Eriol thanks for everything and that I hope that you'll be happy. Eriol I know that you'll be able to reach other people through your music and bring them happiness just like what you had brought me." She told him and she placed a gentle kiss on his cheeks.

"Tomoyo I love you please remember that and I'll never forget you." Eriol said to her trying to prolong his moment with the raven haired angel.

"I love you too Eriol and I promise to watch over you forever and never forget you ever!" she said before completely disappearing.

As Eriol was delivering the last notes of the song, he caught a glimpse of his raven haired angel smiling at him whom he returned with a smile.

"I'll always love you Tomoyo Daidouji he told softly still looking at the beautiful angel before she disappears.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yes!!! I've finished my first ever one-shot E+T fic. I was actually thinking of making a sequel to this one shot but it might just ruin the ending but what do you think should I put a sequel? Please review. Please! Thanks!!!!


	2. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT! ALL OF MY STORIES WILL BE TRANSFERRED TO **

**.com/user/EunJoo91**

**AND ALL UPDATES WILL BE THERE AS WELL. THE REASON FOR THIS SO ITS EASIER FOR ME AND ALSO BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE ****COPIED**** MY WORK AND HAD ****CLAIMED IT AS THEIR OWN**** SO TO PREVENT THAT FROM HAPPENING AGAIN, I HAD DECIDED TO TRANSFER ALL MY WORKS TO **

**.com/user/EunJoo91**

**THANKS... OH AND I HAD CHANGED MY PEN NAME TO**** EUNJOO91**** ... ^_^V**


End file.
